


Quarantine

by Beautiful_Chaos0116



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s04e13 Quarantine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Chaos0116/pseuds/Beautiful_Chaos0116
Summary: I loved how Sheppard remembered Mckay's password in this episode so I wrote a fic about it.





	Quarantine

When Rodney first told John that he was going to propose to Katie, Johns heart broke. He realized that his time had run out, he no longer had a shot at telling Rodney how he really felt. He felt like the world was closing in around him, and that nothing would ever be the same again.  
Then the quarantine happened. He knew that Rodney would be freaking out and that his hypochondria would get the best of him. He actually prayed that it would be too much for Katie to handle, and that she wouldn’t accept his proposal, even if she loved him.  
Throughout the quarantine Rodney kept freaking out, he was no longer freaking out about proposing to Katie, but he was worried about John. He wondered if the disease had already spread to his area of the city, or even what the disease was. Was it deadly, harmless, just a screw up in his calculations and adjustments. He actually hoped it was the latter, it was better than thinking of John dead. That’s when the realization hit him. He didn’t actually love Katie, he was just settling, because he knew he could never have what he wanted. There were many things keeping him and John apart, one being that he was straight, but one major one was DADT. If anything were to happen between the two of them and the U.S. Military was to find out, Sheppard would be dishonorably discharged, and be sent home.  
When everything was over Rodney had broken up with Katie, and he came to the conclusion that he was meant to be alone. It was better to be John’s friend, and to never leave his side, then it was for them to be together(or for him to ruin their friendship by confessing his undying love) and then be ripped apart. Then something hit him. How the hell did Sheppard know his password.  
He barged into John’s quarters and yelled.  
“How did you know my password?”  
“Jesus, McKay, you told me, remember?”  
“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d remember it. Come to think of it, how did you remember it?”  
“It was kind of easy. You’re not a hard guy to figure out.”  
“Tell me how you remembered.” Rodney growled.  
“Well I knew it had to do with you and physics. So the first four numbers were easy 1643, the year Newton was born. The next four weren’t that hard either 1879, the year Einstein was born. The next ones were a no brainer considering your ego, 1968 your birth year.”  
“Okay, nice logic but what about the last two?’  
“Easy, you are such a syfy addict, despite constantly complaining that the science is completely wrong. 42 the answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe and everything.”  
“Huh, I can’t believe you remembered it that easily. Shows how much of an open book I am.”  
“You’re really not an open book.” John replied sheepishly.  
“What, of course I am how else would you have been able to remember that password?”  
“No one else would have been able to remember it that way, not everybody sees you the same way. They wouldn’t have been able to place those numbers with those particular scientists, or syfy.”  
“Then why were you able to?” Rodney asked.  
“Because I know you better than anyone else here, hell probably better than anyone in this galaxy or Milky Way, except for your sister.”  
“Because I’m your best friend.” Rodney realized.  
“No,” John said. He realized that this could be his last time to tell Rodney the truth so he was gonna take it. “Because I love you.”  
Rodney gasped, he never thought that John would feel the same way about him.  
“But it doesn’t matter now, because you’re gonna marry Katie.” John closed his eyes and lowered his head.  
“No, John, I’m not. I realized when we were going through the quarantine that I didn’t love her. I was more focused on you and myself than I was about her. I was just settling because I thought I couldn’t have you.”  
At that John looked at Rodney again. He couldn’t help as he took Rodney’s face into his hands and kissed him. It took a moment for Rodney to respond because he was taken by surprise but he eventually kissed back. He poured everything he could into that kiss because he knew it would be the last one. He knew that if John and him were to carry out a relationship, if anyone were to find out about it, then John would get court-martialed. When they pulled apart john immediately knew what Rodney was thinking.  
“Rodney, stop. Okay? I know what you are thinking, and I am not giving this up. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will not let my idiotic country keep us apart.’ he smiled when he saw the look on Rodney’s face. “Hey, your words not mine.”  
“But you could get sent home, get court-martialed, get thrown in Leavenworth. I am not gonna risk your career, your life here in Atlantis, just for me. I am not worth it.”  
“You are wrong, you are so worth it, I’ve known that since I sat in the chair in Antarctica. I love you and I am not losing you not because of my military career, not because of anything in my control. You need to realize that if I were to lose you now, right after I just got you, it would break me.”  
“I do, I realize it now, John. I love you, too.”  
They kissed again and Rodney poured everything he was feeling into it, not because it was their last, but because this was their second of many. John pulled away again and then immediately pulled Rodney in for a hug. They both knew that, despite everything that was pitted against them, they would make it. They’ve already made it this far.


End file.
